The never ending battle
by Sugar and Spice-03
Summary: Mutants have been locked up and experimented on. The x-men no longer exist. But have three mutants really made that much differences?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: It's short and sweet so enjoy and don't forget to review.

I'll update tomorrow.

Luv Sugar and Spice-03

Rogue shuffled up against the cold cell bars looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of any of the new prisoners.

It had been ten years since the FoH had established themselves and imprisoned most mutants that weren't already killed.

She hugged her legs tightly rested her chin on them. She would do anything just to hear her brother voice or to hear Kitty squeal with excitement over something stupid like she used to.

But there was no chance of that.

She remembered what happened the day she was captured. She had been shopping with Tabitha and Amara. Which was never a good idea. And they were attacked by at least 30 FoH officers. She didn't know what happened to her two friends but she hoped they were still alive.

She heard huge metal doors being opened loudly and two more mutants were being brought in.

She recognized them instantly. It was Bobby and Jamie.

They were both threw into the cell next to her.

As soon as the doors shut again leaving only mutants in the cells Rogue shouted across to them. "Bobby?" She asked.

Booby and Jamie looked through the bars.

"Christ is that you Rogue?" Bobby asked. He looked older. His hair was longish and tied back.

"Yeah." Rogue said through the tears now streaming down her face.

"You name wasn't on the list." Jamie smiled.

"List?" Rogue asked.

"Lets just say our stay won't be long lived."

A/N: Don't forget to review.


	2. leaders

A/N: 

Thanks to:

DoWriter12

Seshiru Hikari

WerewolfLass (WerewolfLass@adelphia.net) 

Taineyah

Snitter in Rivendell

Silver12

Caliente

wildcats1310

todd fan

I really wish I had time to write proper thanks but my college work is calling me. Anyway I loved my reviews, I think they're the best I've ever had and after only one short chapter.

I hope it's good enough for you.

Wanda looked around the room spinning in her chair. She wore a deep red outfit. A mini skirt thigh boots and a ridiculously skimpy top. It made her look powerful and that was the image she needed. Being the leader of many mutants was more difficult than she thought it would be. But something had to be done about the situation of the FoH and she decided it was she or no one. But what was more difficult than being a leader was being a mother. She had fallen in love with the well-known fuzzy dude, as he stated it. They had started the mission intending to save all their friends but ending up trying to save all mutants and now had an impressive operation. It was successful even though they hadn't found a lot of the X-men or brotherhood.

She swung her chair around to face the door. Just as the doorknob turned and a little girl popped her head in. Her body was completely blue and looked like a mini me version of Kurt. She had the hands, feet, eyes and colouring.

"Mummy Taylor won't let me play with him." She said now walking further into the room.

Taylor was Wanda and Kurt's oldest child. Being eight years old and the little blue girl Talia Josephine five years old.

Wanda stood up making her way around the huge oak table to pick up her daughter.

"And why not?" Wanda asked brushing a strand of blue hair back.

"He and Nate said it was a boy thing." Talia complained.

"Well why don't we go see what they're playing."

Wanda walked down the corridor of the base that they accommodated for there large operations. It was under ground so it was well hidden and very large. It was one of her father bases. As he was nowhere to be found she used it. The floor that she was on was her personal family floor which had eight rooms occupied. One room each for her children, the largest room for her and Kurt and three rooms left which Nate Summers lived in one, his mother in the another with her one year old daughter and Bud in the last one.

Bud was an old friend of Wanda and Kurt. He was also the Doctor he had stayed loyal to them since they met at the mutant facility. 

Jean and Scott had only just escaped and were trying to set up somewhere safe to stay. When Kurt and Bud found them. Scott had died recently on a mission and Jean was taking it hard.

Wanda walked into the main living room to find the coffee table turned up and various other furniture positioned differently around the room. Then she looked closer to find paint plastered in splodges. On the walls and furniture.

Wanda gently put Talia to the floor and looked around shocked. She saw a streak of blue port then another boy with brown hair holding a gun aiming it at the blue boy.

Taylor pulled the trigger on his paint gun hoping to hit Nate when he didn't notice his mother in the way of his target.

"Mum!" He screamed as the paint ball hurled towards Wanda. She raised her hand using her new powers. The paint ball stopped directly in front of her.

"Cool!" Both Nate and Taylor said in unison.

Wanda placed her hands on her hips. "Taylor Jonathan Wagner what have I told you about playing with those guns in the base."

Taylor rocked backwards and forwards on his heels looking innocently at his mother. "Not to do it."

"Good at least I know you listen." Wanda said looking around the room. "Now get this room tidied up."

"But mum we were having fun." Taylor complained.

"I don't care." Wanda said picking the table up then reached for the bin. She placed it under the paint ball then released the paint ball making it fall in the basket.

"That goes for you too Nate I want this room spotless." Wanda said then spun to walk back down the hall. "And after that I want you to look after you sister."

"Ah but mum she's a girl."

"I'm glad you noticed. But she's also your sister and you're her only friends here around the same age."

"Okay." Taylor sighed.

"And next time book a appointment in the training room at least then you don't make any serious damage and have more fun."

"Cool thanks mum." Taylor squealed before starting to move the furniture.

Kitty sighed looking around her home, which had lived in for six months. She hated it. She was thankful for the morlocks for saving her but she didn't like the sewers.

"Hey Kitty." Evan shouted walking in her room.

"Hey." Kitty smiled.

Evan sat down next to where she was sitting. "I thought you might want to read this."

He passed her a newspaper.

She skimmed it reading about the mutant team who saved mutants around the globe. Then a particular paragraph intrigued her.

'The soldiers said that the mutants saviour came in the form of a blue demon and his merry men.'

"Kurt." Kitty whispered.

"Yeah I know." Evan smirked.

"As if Kurt's out there and we didn't know." Kitty snapped standing up.

"Hey calm don't Kitty." Evan said standing up too.

"We have to find him."

"Look." Evan rested a hand on her shoulder. "I have away of contacting him okay."

"Okay." Kitty relaxed.

"Good."

A/N: Please review I want to know if it was good enough. I've changed quite a lot of the story since the reviews from the first chapter.

Luv Sugar and spice-03


	3. Family

A/N: Whoa it's been 16 days since I updated. Sorry guys. Thanks for the reviews soz I haven't got time to write any long thanks. 

Thanks:

Taineyah- 

Todd fan

wildcats1310

Here's the story:

"What do you mean Kurt and Wanda?" Rogue asked amazed.

"Boy oh boy you've got a lot of catching up to do." Jamie smiled.

"Why don't you wait and see?" Bobby smirked then looked at his watch. "Five minutes."

Kurt ported into the facility with three of his team.

"Okay Lorna I need you to let lose some electric impulses to release the locks."

Lorna nodded.

"Rahne, Budd stay here and keep look out." Kurt ordered his friend who nodded at him.

"After the locks are released the alarms will go off are you two okay handling the soldiers?"

Lorna let a smile appear on her face. "We'll be more than alright. Won't we?"

Rahne and Bud smiled too. "Aye we haven't played with some good ol FoH for a while."

Kurt laughed before porting again into the main area of the cells.

"What took you so long?" Bobby complained standing up.

Kurt shook his head. "Stop being so impatient."

"Kurt?" Rogue asked looking at her brother. He had changed a lot her had shorter hair and a scar down one side of his face.

"Rogue?" He asked surprised. "You weren't on the list."

"So ah've been told." Rogue said not bothering to suppress a smile.

"Ve vill talk about it later." Kurt said then looked at his watch just at that moment the cells unlocked and the alarms went off.

"Well we know the tracker works." Jamie said helping some of the few mutants to the nearest exit.

Wanda looked around the hanger impatiently, her long curly hair swished as she paced. She looked down at her watch then looked at the doors. The mechanical doors opened and a jet lowered down.

"Bud Harrison." Bud said offering his hand to Rogue. "Doctor Bud Harrison."

Rogue took his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet ya."

"So when are we going to have that talk?" Rogue asked turning towards Kurt.

"After I speak to Wanda." Kurt said before porting.

Wanda smelt the familiar smell and the feel of her boyfriends arms wrap around her.

"What took you so long?" Wanda asked spinning around then kissing him passionately.

Rogue stood at the bottom over the jet ramp with Jamie and Bobby standing next to her.

"That's what we meant by Kurt and Wanda." Bobby smirked.

Wanda finally pulled back smiling. "How did it go?"

"Fine the tracker you designed vorked like a charm."

"Great we can start using them on every mission."

"Ja." Kurt nodded then kissed her again. "Vhere are the kids."

"Last time I saw them they were playing tea parties."

"Tea parties?" Kurt asked. "Why vould Taylor and Nate play tea parties?"

"They're playing the good brothers and looking after Talia."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling vhatever Taylor did I'll be in trouble for?"

"Because you bought him those stupid paint ball guns."

"He was playing vith them?" Kurt smiled. "How did they vork?"

Wanda glared him.

"Okay wrong question. Vhat happened?"

"Lets just say you'll be repainting the living room tonight." Wanda smirked walking away.

"But it's our only alone time tonight." Kurt complained.

Wanda shrugged. "You should have thought of that before buying paint guns for our 8 year old son."

Rogue, Bobby and Jamie walked up behind him just as Wanda walked off.

"8 year old son?" Rogue asked still in shock.

"Ja, Taylor he has got me in trouble again." Kurt sighed.

Bobby, Jamie and Bud laughed.

"What did he do this time?" Bud asked.

"Vait until you see our living room and you'll understand." Kurt said then turned to Rogue. "So do you vant to meet my family?"

She smiled then nodded. 

"Good they'll love you." Kurt said before porting.

"Jean come look at this." Wanda said staring at the computer screen of her laptop.

Jean stretched across the desk to see.

"Christ Wanda you've hacked into the FoH mainframe."

"So let me get this right you're my aunt on my dads side but only by adoption of his bio-log-i-cal mum right?" Taylor asked crossing his arms.

Rogue smiled as she brushed Talia's hair as requested. "Yep."

"Man our family is so screwed up." Taylor said sitting on the sofa.

"No it isn't." Talia protested. "I love it now I have another aunt."

"So Nate where's your mum?" Rogue asked wanting to talk to her old teammate.

"Probably in bed or working." Nate sighed. "That's all she does lately."

"Don't worry Nate she's just sad about your daddy having to go to heaven." Talia reassured him.

"Yeah." Nate said playing with his baby sister.

Kurt ported in carrying a paint tub. "Okay everyone grab a brush ve have vork to do."

"Yay!" Talia said jumping up.

"Come on guys this needs to be done in two hours." Kurt said throwing a paintbrush at his son. "And since you made the mess you're helping."

Nate picked up his sister and placed her in the playpen before picking up a paintbrush himself.

"What's the rush?" Rogue whispered to him.

"Lets just say if this isn't done then I don't get laid."

Rogue laughed at that. "I don't believe you."

"Ja, I have changed."

"Only for the better part." Rogue smiled and started to paint.

"I don't believe this." Jean said now sitting next to Wanda as they continued to search the FoH database.

"Jean they have the Professor's, Wolverines name listed." Wanda said her eyes glazing with tears the same as her friend.

"Oh my god look and your father." Jean said pointing at the screen.

"They're in the same base." Wanda said then hugged Jean.

 "And Pietro." Wanda said now letting her tears run down her face.

"Wanda how did this happen?" Jean asked staring at the screen.

"I don't know I was just searching it was so simple." Wanda said amazed.

"So simple no one would think to do it." Jean said smiling.

"I'll call a meeting now." Wanda said standing up then pressed the alarm button.

Kurt looked up as the alarm went off. "Taylor, Nate stay here and look after you're sisters."

A/N: Was that good enough? Do you want more or should I give up? 

Don't forget to review.

Sugar and Spice-03


	4. Rescue

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my story's are getting harder and harder to write. I'm losing my inspiration. Oh well here's what you've been waiting for:

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked porting into the briefing room as the alarm died down.

"Sit down." Wanda ordered. They all did looking at her oddly.

Jean stood next to her.

"What's all this about?" Bud asked.

Jean and Wanda looked at each other smiling.

"We hacked into the FoH mainframe and we've found the Professor, Wolverine and Magneto."

"You're joking right?" Jamie asked standing up.

Wanda shook her head.

"This is great." Kurt said porting next to her and hugging her.

"Bobby, Lorna, Rahne, Jamie I need you to start devising plans to attack the bases there's two and we need to hit them at the same time." Wanda smiled. "Bud you have to stay here for when they get back."

They all nodded smiling.

"But not until tomorrow from as of now we're all on a break." She added.

Everyone cheered as they left the room.

Rogue left with them catching up with Jean like she hoped too.

"So why don't we start that alone time now?" Wanda asked wrapping herself close to him.

"Mmm." Kurt said then kissed her neck. "Sounds good."

"Yeah I thought so too." Wanda said as he ported them out of the room.

"This sucks." Tabby said pacing her room.

"Tabitha will you please sit down." Amara complained. "I don't want to get punished again."

"Sorry Mara you really don't deserve that." Tabby sighed sitting next to her friend. "Lets just hope we get out of here soon." Amara smiled.

"So let me get this right you want me to use the potential of my brain power to build a machine that will destroy all mutants?" The silver haired man asked hands on hips.

"Yes." A bald man wearing glasses answered.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we have someone that you care about." The man said lifting a window revealing his father tied up. Pietro had never seen him look so weak. It scared him.

"Why don't you begin?" He asked.

Pietro lowered his head. "And you won't hurt him."

"Yes."

"If you stick to your word I will stick to mine."

Wanda put her last boot on zipping the side up. 

"How do I look?" She asked Kurt looking in the mirror.

"Sexy." Kurt mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Damn." She smiled. "I was going for powerful."

"Ja, that too but I think you look sexy in everything." 

"Okay team 1 you hit Nevada and team 2 Alaska." Wanda said showing the map in the briefing room. "Try not to use violence only if you have to."

"Ve vill meet back here hopefully with the captured mutants at 1900 hours."

Everyone stood up ready to leave.

Erik shifted slightly watching his son working. He had something tied to his wrist, which he had been explained that if he tried to use any mutant powers it would spread a mutant killing disease into his blood system.

He smiled at there stupidity he could simply remove any disease from his blood using his magnetic powers.

Pietro looked up from where he was working to see his father smiling. He was up to something.

Erik used his powers to release the restraints on his arms then quickly rid himself of any poison. Then knocked all of the guards in the room out.

"What-took-you-so-long?" Pietro asked smirking.

Magneto did nothing but hug his son he hadn't seen a several years.

"Nice to see ya dad." Pietro smirked pulling back.

What they didn't expect was the alarms to go off at full blast.

"We need to find Charles he is in this base somewhere."

"Could you first?" Pietro said gesturing towards his wrists.

"Certainly." Erik said making the contraption drop.

Kurt ported Jean, Wanda and himself into the building.

"Okay it's down this corridor." Jean told him running down it. "I can sense him."

"That's Wunderbar!" Kurt cheered.

"Okay you two get the captures. I want to see what information I can get out of these guys."

"Be careful." Kurt said hugging her before porting with Jean again.

"Charles can you hear me?" Erik asked looking at the bald telepath. He picked him up gently.

"He's unconscious." Erik informed Pietro. "But he's still breathing."

"Come-on-we-have-to-get-out-of-here." Pietro said quickly.

"I see the years haven't effected your patience's." Erik said shaking his head.

"So?" Pietro replied smirking. He had long hair now and was very muscular.

"Lets leave this place." Erik said still holding his friend.

"Kurt I can sense…." Jean paused turning to face him. "It's Pietro and Magneto."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Where?"

"Here." Jean said just as the four of the bumped into them.

"Well, well. Are-you-meant-to-be-our-rescue-party?" Pietro asked grinning. "Cause-I-gotta-say-you're-late."

Kurt and Jean both rolled their eyes.

"Vanda is going to be glad to see you." Kurt smirked.

"Wanda?" Both Erik and Pietro asked shocked.

"Ja, I vill explain later. Ve have to get out of here."

Wanda snuck through the corridors staying in shadows until she came to the main computer room.

Peering through the window she saw three men in there.

"Lets hope this works." Wanda muttered before freezing the time in the room.

"I thought you said we could contact them?" Kitty asked. "Why are we outside a government base?"

"Just wait." Evan assured his friend.

"This is dangerous Evan."

"Trust me." Evan reassured her as they walked round a corner to see a jet.

"Oh MY God!" Kitty said as she saw Kurt and Jean walking into the jet with a few other mutants.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me?" Evan grinned.

"Kitty?" Jean asked in a whisper just before the brunette pounced on her.

"Oh my god Jean." She said hugging her tightly.

"Kitty?" Kurt asked looking out of the Jet.

"Hey Kurt what's up?" Evan asked shaking hands with the blue mutant.

"Why if it isn't Daniels." Pietro mocked him.

"Who would have thought Quicksilver you're still alive after all these years?" Evan grinned.

"Yeah who would have thought?" Pietro repeated shaking Evans hand.

"I gotta say the hair looks good."

"I had no choice in it."

"So where is she?" Pietro asked tapping his foot.

"She'll be here, stop vorrying." Kurt assured him.

Tabitha was just falling to sleep when she heard a loud thump.

"Well if it isn't my favourite ladies?" Bobby asked smirking.

"Bobby?" Tabby asked then jumped to her feet. "Oh my god BOBBY!"

Tabby and Amara jumped up and down hugging Bobby and Jamie.

"Come on ladies I've still got to break out Wolverine."

"Wolverines here?" Amara asked. "We never knew."

"We didn't know you were here until we walked past." Bobby smirked.

"BINGO!" Wanda cheered printing off the list. The men she had frozen were starting to unfreeze. "Time for me to go."

"Taylor!" Rogue shouted picking up the blue boy. "Stop that."

"Sorry."

"You're meant to be helping." Talia said setting out some cups.

"I am." Taylor said throwing a balloon towards his sister.

"You'll get to meet your grandpa and Uncle."

"What are they like?"

Rogue sat down thinking about the family.

"Proud…. Very proud." Rogue answered.

"Oh."

"You'll love them." Rogue added smiling.

Wanda jumped the fence with the alarms still going off.

"Lets go!" She shouted running up the ramp then looking at the increased number of mutants they were supposed to have.

Pietro and Erik stood totally amazed.

"My god you're practically naked." Erik finally said.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"That's what you say after not seeing me for ten years?" Wanda asked hands on hips.

Pietro was the first one to step forward and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you." He said pulling back to look at her.

Erik took Wanda in his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You look great."

Wanda rested her head against his chest.

"It's been too long."


End file.
